scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Fanon Adventure Part 25 The Beginning of the END part 3
"Who are you?" asked Maxwell ready for battle "I am aku leader of the akkumadon army and ruler of zorgon we are beings that used to live here along side you humans but the ruler of rome declared war after suspicion when we lost the war we left the planet to a new planet after our original planet was destroyed by a black hole we found zorgon and we mutated into a new form this form we plotted our revenge and watched over you in secret our presence was erased from history no trace was left so no one would know of us we waited and waited for centuries when we took over seven million planets around the galaxy we knew we were ready we then launced our attack" said Aku "your crazy now fight us if we win your dead" said Maxwell "we lose you get out planet and we are dead" said Stalker "fair enough men leave us to be fair now EN GARDE" said Aku ready for battle. (meanwhile in chicago) "general Jason we can't hold out for long this is our last stand the aliens have us surrounded all surviving civilians are fighting with us we ca" said a field commander before getting shot "FALL BACK TO THE BASE" shouted Jason fleeing back inside the Chicago Board of Trade Building while the turret defences activated "Maxwell ca u her m? if yo ca com are don losng sinal f ou ca ar e i wa ni kno.. u bdy" said Jason while the communicator that jason was using was losing the signal "jason hold on for a little bit longer" said Maxwell "ma.........................." said Jason before the signal was lost "................................signal lost" said the communicator "jason" said Maxwell "a little help here" said Stalker while fighting Aku "swift stike" said Aku sending a beam of energy at maxwell "this is getting bad" said Maxwell "i know but i heard that an enemy of earth has a jewel on his back maybe he is the enemy i have an idea" said Stalker "come out from your hiding place or be destroyed" said Aku "HEY YOUR MOTHER WAS A SPACE SLUG" shouted Maxwell insulting Aku "i will show you a" said Aku before a laser sword went right through him "yup i was right he is the enemy Aku your life is up" said Stalker "really" said Aku before turning black "witness the power of my true form" shouted Aku before becoming a giant vicious monster "hold on" said Maxwell while pointing to the floor. Then Aku burst through the floor landing on the core of the mother ship killing Aku "we did it" said Stalker "what was that" said Maxwell when he heard a noise "the zorgon they are dying without aku they are going extinct" said Stalker as zorgon's began to die "sounds like the ship is going to blow lets get out of here" said Maxwell before teleporting back to earth "we watched as the ship blew up with the fleet and the fusion space station with it destroying the fusion cannon but did we win did the others make it" said Maxwell to himself "hello is anyone still alive out there" said Stalker "general do you copy anyone hello" said Stalker "Jason can you hear me hello are you still there hello anna sam dr. gutierezz anyone can you hear me" said Maxwell "hello" said Maxwell "..........................." "......................................." "................................................" "yes this is the pizza man may i take your order" said a voice "jason your alive" said Maxwell "yeah we were able to hold them off before they disintigrated" said Jason "barely" said Anna "we are on our way back we killed the leader and now we are heading back" said Maxwell "good now we found out that more than one billion had survived the invasion now to rebuild except for asia it is uninhabitable" said Jason "remember this next time we meet were enemies" said Stalker "agreed but lets give ourselves a break for now" said Maxwell "agreed" said Stalker before teleporting away "now to fix the world or at least what we can" said Maxwell while looking up at the sky while the sun for the first time in days began to shine once again. Category:Blog posts